Love
by December'sRose
Summary: “So is it a virus or something?” Abby shrugged, not really knowing the answer herself. [NigelxAbby centric one shot] Number 2 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Title: Love

Rated K

Summary: "So is it a virus or something?" Abby shrugged, not really knowing the answer herself. [NigelxAbby centric one shot Number 2 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Here's another one-shot of mine for the 100TC. The ages of Abby and Nigel are seven and eight in this one-shot and the fic itself takes place before Cree even told Abby about KND. If you want more information on the 100 Theme challenge feel free to contact either me, Numbuh 212 or Super Reader for details.

Dedication: For **When Darkness Turns To Light**. I promised you an AbbyxNigel one-shot months ago and I finally am just now getting around to posting it up. Sorry about the inconvenient wait.

---

The moment had come at last.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Lincoln. You may kiss the bride."

"Ew!" Seven year-old Nigel Uno commented, disgusted as the newly wed couple shared their first kiss in holy matrimony. His impulsive remark was quickly drowned out by the sounds of carefree cheering and wolf whistles. Beside him, his mother wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh Nigel, don't you just love weddings?" Her son responded by making a face as the wedding party made their way to the reception hall. It was the only way he knew how to answer seeing as this was the first wedding he had ever attended. Up in the front leading the way were the ring barer, the flower girl and the bridesmaids. The flower girl, a kid who Nigel thought seemed around his age, glanced up at him and giggled. He quirked an eyebrow as one of the bridesmaids shoved her impatiently so she would move faster. Nigel's instincts urged him to say something in her defense but his mother had warned him earlier that this was neither the time nor the place for shenanigans; one false move and no cookies for dessert that night. So instead he clamped his mouth shut, smirking slightly as the flower girl cast a look of pure annoyance towards the bridesmaid who pushed her over her shoulder. This had gone unseen of course for every adult in the church were still cheering loudly as Zachary and his bride made their way down the isle.

---

"Mum, why did we have to come here today?" Nigel whined for the millionth time since that morning. His mother, dressed in her very best attire, glanced down at him with firm eyes.

"Now Nigel dear, I told you a week ago that we were invited to Zachary's wedding and that I had accepted. It would have been very rude and impolite not to attend when already the plans were already confirmed."  
"But I don't know anyone here! I'm bored!" the young boy declared, glancing around at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Oh posh. I told you that my dear friend Alana had a daughter about your age. You saw her in the wedding, didn't you? The flower girl. Why don't you go over and say hello?" At this Nigel stole a glance at said flower girl. She, unlike the bride, was wearing a dress of bright, baby blue, her hair in a number of tight braids. When she turned her head in his direction, he quickly looked away, his cheeks now a light pink.  
"I can't just do that mum! I don't know her!" He didn't bother mentioning the fact that he didn't know how to talk to most girls his age.

"That's why you go over and introduce yourself! My goodness Nigel, you sure inherited your fathers' knack of making things more complicated than they should be." And with that, his mother left him in the midst of all the strangers that surrounded him so she would be able to give her own congratulation and blessings to the newly wed couple. Nigel gulped, feeling very small as the suited men closed in on him obliviously, happily talking with each other and quite unaware of his presence. He felt rather uncomfortable as he stood on his tiptoes, trying to search for a way out. The sound of guests mingling seemed to grow louder and louder by each passing second.

Then, after a few seconds of scanning, Nigel beamed in triumph.

Success! An opening!

Quickly, he made his escape through the narrow breach revealed as two of the men stepped to the side in order to get a better view at the massive bridal cake.

His mother had somehow ended up on the other side of the room, Nigel had noticed, yet there was no way he was squeeze his way back through the crowds of adults in order to reach her. He scowled, feeling very uncomfortable even in his own skin. There was no body to talk to, no body to hang out with. He wished that his mum would have let his best friend Hoagie came along so he'd be able to have company.

"You're funny."

A small voice sounded from behind him and Nigel turned on his heal to see its' source. The small voice was owned by the flower girl his mother had pointed out earlier. Nigel felt a blush creep upon his cheeks and swallowed before responding.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep from stuttering.

The flower girl shrugged. "You're funny. You made a funny face at my brother earlier. I thought it was funny."

"Oh . . . thank you." He replied politely. A man laughed loudly somewhere in the midst of the crowd and Nigel found himself glancing in the direction of the groom and bride.

"So, he's your brother?"

The flower girl nodded. "Yeah, Zachy is my older brother and that's my older sister." She pointed towards the bridesmaid who had shoved her earlier; Abby's older sister was talking with some boy who looked a few years older than Nigel himself.

"Who's that guy?"

"One of Cree's friends. I think his name's Maurice or something." She responded with a little shrug. "My name's Abby by the way."

"I'm Nigel." They shook hands. Nigel felt the blush deepen in color and he cleared his throat to end the moment of awkward silence that followed after their introduction.

"You look . . . um, really pretty."

Abby grimaced at the compliment. "I _hate_ wearing dresses." She whined. Nigel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought girls liked wearing dresses."

"Not me." Abby replied with a scowl. "They're icky." Nigel couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

Another silent moment as the young British boy looked down at his feet. Music started playing softly, slowly and the laughter and sounds of conversation died down to a mere whisper.

"What's going-?"

"_Shh_" Abby pointed to her elder brother and new sister-in-law, lights dimming as a voice sounded from the speakers.

"Now the newly wed couple will share their first dance."

A soft chorus of "_Aw!_" rippled through out the reception hall. Nigel watched as Zachary took his wife, a loving smile on his face, and together they started swaying to the music.

The two kids watched on. The bride was crying tears of joy as her husband held her close, rocking her back and forth. They kept swaying until the last note, a soft pitch. Everyone burst into applause.

"Oh that was so beautiful!" Nigel heard his own mother's voice somewhere within the crowd; others murmured in agreement.

Music began again, this time a faster tempo than before, and now the adults had started dragging their partners onto the dance floor to join the bride and groom.

"I don't get it." Abby remarked, a thoughtful look seen within her features. The British boy looked over at her, confused.

"You don't get what?"  
"A year ago before Zachy met _her_," she gestured towards the bride. "He used to be all against mushy crud and a few months ago he said he was _in love_."

"Is that . . . a bad thing?" Nigel had heard of "love" before. His parents always told him they loved him before they tucked him into bed each night. His mum often read fairy tales about princes and princesses falling in love and being happy for the rest of their lives. Nigel always assumed 'love' was a good thing.

Abby frowned. "It's not I guess . . . I just don't get it. What is 'love' anyway?"

"Mum always told me it was the greatest thing in the world,"

"Cree says that once I get older I'll catch some 'Love bug' or something. Like Zachy."

"So is it a virus or something?" Abby shrugged, not really knowing the answer herself.

"My Mama and Daddy always tell me they love me. And I hear Zachy saying he's _in love_ all the time now."

"Love's confusing." Nigel stated. For some strange unknown reason, this triggered a giggle fit between the two kids.

"There you are!" Nigel looked up in time as Cree, the bridesmaid Abby had mentioned as her older sister, approached them.

"I've been wondering where you've been! Hey, who're you?"

"Nigel, Cree; Cree, Nigel" Abby introduced immediately. Nigel gave Cree a small wave. "Cree, what's 'love'?"

Cree raised an eyebrow up at her younger sister. "What's what?"  
"What's 'love'?" Abby repeated without hesitation.

"I thought you already knew?"

"Nope."

"Erm, it's kind of hard to explain," Cree began, frowning as she tried to think of a logical definition. "Okay, think of it this way. You and Nigel are friends, right?"

"Yep!" Abby said proudly making Nigel blush once more.

"Well, then you guys love each other."

After a moment's silence Cree decided that her logic hadn't quite clicked with the younger kids. "Friends love each other no matter how many fights they get into." She tried to explain with a side glance at Maurice.

Abby blinked. "So Zachy is i_n love_ because he made a friend?"  
"Yeah . . . something like that. Hey, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't wandered off anywhere. I'm going to go talk to Maurice, I'll see you later sis! Nice to meet ya Nigel!" Without waiting for a response, Cree turned on her heels and left the kids alone again.

"So . . . since we're friends, we love each other?" Abby turned to Nigel, as the young boy repeated Cree's earlier words.

"I guess . . . it sort of makes sense. Mama and Daddy are friends and they tell each other "I love you" all the time . . ."  
"My Mum and Dad says it too. . ."

"So, I guess 'love' is something friends say to each other!" Abby concluded happily.

Nigel grinned. "You know, I've never had a girl friend before."

"I've never had a boy friend." Abby admitted sheepishly.

"So . . . since we're friends, we love each other, right?" Nigel repeated again. Abby smiled her face lighting up with excitement. "Yeah . . . I guess we do love each other!" Nigel beamed.

"Let's make a deal that we'll always love each other no matter what," Abby held her hand out for Nigel to shake; the young boy was happy to oblige. "Deal. I hope we can be friends forever!" He declared. Abby's eyes twinkled as the music in the background slowed its tempo once again, adults sighing happily as they started swaying to the music.

"Friends forever!"

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, I'm seriously worried that I messed this one-shot up with a rushed ending and also by making both Abby and Nigel a bit OOC. I apologize! I needed to make them younger so this plot bunny could work and in my eyes, younger kids have a sense of innocence therefore I probably messed up the characters up a bit. Or maybe I'm seeing things? Please let me know your opinion in a review, I'd appreciate it loads! Thanks a bunch for reading!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
